Shot
by CalleighRox
Summary: Calleigh is shot, will she survive?,Rated for later chapters, just in case plz read and review, xx, Chapter 4 now up, Plz R&R, thnx, Enjoy xx.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Csi or the characters

**Shot**

**Chapter 1 **

Calleigh lay on the cold hard ground, she could hardly breathe, she felt cold except for the warm trickle she could feel on her top right of her chest

. She could hear Horatio calling to her, but his voice was so far away. She tried to strain er ears to listen, but she couldn't.

She could feel herself shivering and slight pressure on were the warmth of the trickle was coming from.

Horatio's voice sounded upset, worried, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

Her eyelids felt heavy, she fought to keep them open. She heard Horatio's voice get louder as they drifted closed and opened again.

She tried to tell him she was cold, that she couldn't breathe, that she didn't know what was happening.

His voice turned soothing, but still with upset and worry. She began to panic at why he was so worried. He tried to reassure her.

Her vision was blurry but she could still make him out leaning above her, his hands covered in something red.

Blood, she realised. Her blood. Then she felt the pain, the searing pain in her chest. Her face crunched up at the pain and she tried to fight it.

She tried to remember what had been happening, she had been in a shoot out. The gun men had come from no-where.

She took a shot at one, skimmed his head, Horatio shot and a gun man went down.

Now she was lying on the floor with Horatio leaning over her and he was covered in her blood. She realised she'd been shot.

She tried to remain calm, but she was so cold. She was still shivering, even in the Miami heat.

Horatio had taken his jacket off and wrapped it around her best he could, avoiding her wound so he could keep the pressure on it.

She felt her eyelids getting heavier, she couldn't fight the tiredness she felt for much longer,

'Horatio..' she chocked out, he said something again, soothing her, she figured he was telling her not to talk, to conserve her strength.

She wasn't sure if he could hear her or not, she couldn't hear or see him anymore, he was just a blur and a jumble of noise, she tried again,

'Horatio..', he cupped her cheek and stroked her face gently to calm her a little, he leant down so she could see him better and so she could hear him a little better,

'Shh it's ok Cal, the ambulance is on it's way, stay calm, don't go asleep', his voice was full of worry and she could tell it wasn't ok,

she had been shot and was bleeding heavily, he was covered in her blood so it wasn't just a small wound. She tried to stay calm but she was terrified.

The pain was now overwhelming, tears began to escape from her eyes at the pain. She felt as Horatio wiped them away, she could see vaguely in his eyes he was scared too, she could see tears starting to form in his eyes as she bled from her bullet wound. She could hear in the far distance the sound of an ambulance, she saw as Horatio looked up and looked slightly relieved, he looked back down to her,

'Cal', he called to her softly, her eyes had closed again, 'Cal', he called a bit louder, she stirred but her eyes didn't open, 'Calleigh', he called even louder,

her eyes flicked open heavily, he now had tears spilling down his cheeks, 'Cal, the ambulance is here now, you hang on', he told her,

his voice almost cracking from sadness.

She felt as the ambulance crew took over from Horatio and he moved his hands from her chest to her hand.

She felt the ambulance crew take over on her chest and move to load her into the back of the ambulance. She felt as Horatio kissed the back of her hand softly, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and relaxed her grip. Her eyes became too heavy to keep open, she tried to fight but was fighting a loosing battle.

Her eyes closed and everything went black.

A/N: ok, please review and tell me what you think, and let me know if i should continue, I have started on the next chapter, let me know wat you think should happen to calleigh, like i said, i've already started, but if i get reviews asking for the opposite of what i've started writing i might change it, plz review, thnx, xx.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Horatio felt her hand as she squeezed and then it relaxed. He saw her eyes close and a wave of panic filled him,

'No, Calleigh No, don't you give in!', he cried out to her, but she could no longer hear him, the ambulance crew worked on her on the way to the hospital, they kept her breathing, kept her heart beating. When they arrived at the hospital they rushed her in and Horatio was told by the nurses he would have to wait in the waiting room. He waited for what seemed like hours for news of how she was. He tried to tell himself she was fine, but he was terrified that the doctor was going to come out and give him the well rehearsed speech of I'm sorry, we did the best we could. He was pacing the room when the doctor came in and asked who was there for Calleigh Duquesne. Horatio told the doctor he was and asked if she was ok. Horatio took a deep breath as he waited for the answer.

'She's stable for now, but she's in a coma', the doctor informed him, 'she lost a lot of blood and was very lucky', Horatio let the breathe out in relief that she was, at least, still alive.

'When can I see her?', Horatio asked the doctor,

'well she's in ICU, and she might not be able to hear you, but you can go in now, only one visitor per hour though', the doctor told him, Horatio nodded and the doctor lead him to Calleigh's room.

Horatio entered Calleigh's room at the hospital and saw her lying on the bed. She had tubes all over her, IV lines in her hands keeping her fluids at the right levels, an Oxygen tube down her throat to keep her breathing, she had wires monitoring her vitals and the machines by the side of her bed were beeping away letting the doctors know her condition was, for now, stable.

Horatio gasped at how venerable she looked, Calleigh was normally so strong and independent, he then reminded himself she was still strong, she was strong enough to pull through this far.

He walked over to her bed and pulled a chair up to the side. He sat down in it and took hold of her hand gently. He sat for a while watching her, her chest slowly rising and falling as the machines breathed for her.

He still held her hands, gently tracing invisible circles on the back of her hand as he watched over her sleeping form. He felt guilty, guilty that she had taken a bullet and that he hadn't protected her. He was scared for her, scared she might not pull through the night, Calleigh was strong, he knew that, but she had lost a lot of blood and was probably feeling weak and losing her fight. He was also scared he would lose her and not be able to tell her how he felt.

He was thinking of all the great moments they had spent together, how much he valued their friendship, how much he wouldn't ever want to jeopardise that friendship, but also how much he wanted to be more than just good friends with this woman.

He was deep in his thoughts when the machines next to him suddenly flat lined. He jumped up and looked at Calleigh, her chest was no longer moving up and down, the doctors rushed in, and Horatio was ushered out by the nurses.

Horatio watched threw the window, pain, guilt, regret, sorrow, anguish all running threw him at once. All he could see was Calleigh, the woman he loved, lying in a hospital bed with tubes all around her, the doctors pumping and shocking her chest to try and get her to breath again. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her, the pain would be too much to bare.

A/N, ok, so another chapter up, sorry is taking so long, i'm not sure where exactly i'm going with this yet, so let me know if you want it to go a certain way by reviewing for me, the more reviews i get, the faster i'll write and update, this is a Writing in Progress ((WIP)), so input will be listened too, plz Read, Review and Enjoy xx.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After what seemed liked hours the machines started beeping to show her normal heart rate. Horatio breathed out a sigh of relief, a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. The doctors and nurses came out and Horatio went back in and straight over to her side again. He took hold of her hand gently, then released it while he pulled the chair back over. He put the chair where he had it before, sat back down, and took hold of her hand again, he talked to her gently, he didn't know if she could hear him or not, but he thought he'd try, at least then if she could hear him she'd know she wasn't alone, he thought maybe he could coax her to wake up,

'Hey Cal', he started, but his voice cracked a little, 'you scared me there', he continued, 'twice', he smiled a small smile, 'I'm so glad your still here', he squeezed her hand lightly, 'come back to us Cal, wake up', he tried, he looked down for a moment, away from her face, trying to think what he could do or say to wake her up, he looked back at her face, she looked so peaceful, sleeping, apart from all the tubing, she looked like she had no cares in the world. Horatio knew this wasn't the case. He didn't know the details, but he knew she'd been called a few times by a bar to come and collect her drunk father and take him home. He knew she worried about him. He knew she worked harder than she needed to, to try and prove she was capable, he knew she was capable. He knew she didn't need to tire herself out with endless double shifts and overtime. He reached over to her face and brushed a strand of golden blonde hair off her face. He thought he saw her eyelids flutter, but he just figured he imagined it or it was her body's reaction to a touch. He put his hand back down to his other hand holding hers, he covered her small hand with his two slightly larger hands. He resumed tracing small circles on the back of her hand like he had been before with one hand, and laced his fingers into hers with his other. He continued talking to her for a while, about old cases and memories of them. He talked about Eric, Speed and Alexx and how upset they would be if she didn't wake up. A while later the nurses came in to check on Calleigh, they told Horatio he should go home and rest, he didn't want to leave her but the nurses assured him they would look after her. He went to stand up and remove his hand from Calleigh's, but she tightened her grasp. He looked at her shocked and sat back down,

'Calleigh?', he asked, he saw as the corners of her lips twitched into a small smile as she recognised his voice, her eyes were still closed but they were fluttering as though they were trying to open. Horatio squeezed her hand again gently, she squeezed back and smiled a little more, she finally managed to open her eyes and saw Horatio looking at her, he looked as though he was about to cry he was so relieved.

'Hey there', he greeted her threw the tears in his eyes,

'hi', she managed back, she tried to move but winced in pain, the nurses moved around her to give her more pain killers and to help her sit up. Horatio never let go of her hand. Once the nurses had done with Calleigh and checked everything was okay, they left again, Horatio moved the chair closer, and held her hand tightly but gently. He still looked as though he was about to let the tears spill over. She looked at him and smiled as a tear slid down his cheek, she reached over with her good arm and gently wiped it away. He closed his eyes as her hand touched his face, she saw this and cupped her hand around his face,

'why the tears Horatio?', she asked his softly, he opened his eyes again and looked into hers,

'I thought I lost you Cal, I was so scared', he told her, she smiled lightly,

'I'm sorry I scared you Horatio, but I'm okay', she told him ,

'no, Cal, I'm sorry, I should have protected you better and you never would have took that bullet, and now you have a permanent reminder', he told her as his eyes drifted to her shoulder were the bullet wound was. Calleigh watched his eyes move and moved his head back gently to look into her eyes, away from the wound,

'Horatio', she started seriously, 'its not your fault, he shot at us, I missed the guy and he shot me, its not your fault', she repeated, 'you hit him and took him down, you couldn't have done anything else',

'I could've taken the bullet for you', he told her, she could tell he had been thinking that for a while,

'No, Horatio, no, because then you would have lying here and I would feel awful that you...', she stopped, she was going to say lost his life because of her but couldn't bring herself to even think it,

'Calleigh, I would have taken that bullet for you, I thought I'd never get to see your eyes again, I thought I'd never hear your voice again, and it scared me, it also made me realise', he looked down, he noticed their hands were still entwined,

'realise what?', Calleigh asked slowly, he looked back up into her eyes, he was about to tell her, but the doctor walked in,

'Miss Duquesne', he said cheerfully, oblivious to what he had walked in on, 'I'm glad to see you've returned to us, we almost lost you twice, you're strong', he told her, Horatio looked away from Calleigh, removed his hands from her and stood up to let the doctor see to Calleigh, Calleigh just smiled politely at the doctor, she understood the doctor needed to come see if she was okay and check her over, but she was upset that the doctor had interrupted at that particular time.

A/N: ok, another chapter up for you guys, and there, Calleigh is alive and well, hope you enjoy, please review, I'll see what you suggest and start on chapter 4, ((if you think I should continue or just leave it here?)) let me know, thnx, xx.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shot **

**Chapter 4**

The doctor left the room, leaving Horatio and Calleigh alone again.

Horatio was stood with his hands on his hips, his jacket pulled back, he was stood near the far wall, were he was when the doctor was seeing to Calleigh. He watched the doctor leave and felt himself get nervous as he and Calleigh were once again left alone, but this time he had almost told her, she knew he had wanted and had almost told her something important. She watched him as he gathered his nerves again. e composed himself and made his way over to the bed again. Calleigh lay still, nervousness was taking over her now, she could feel butterflies in her stomach as he approached her.

He reached her bed just as the door opened, Eric, Speed and Alexx came in relieved Calleigh was awake and okay. Horatio smirked at their circumstances. He has had countless occasions to tell her how he felt, but hen he tries to they are intrrupted,twice!.

Calleigh greeted the three new visitors freindly and warmly. They each gently hugged her, minding her wound, and told her how worried they were, and how relieved they all were. Calleigh smiled at their thoughtfulness, and thanked them all. After a while a nurse came in and told them they should leave so Calleigh could rest. Calleigh and Horatio both realised this meant he had to leave too. Eric, Speed and Alexx left saying goodbye to Calleigh. Horatio went over to Calleigh and smiled, he leant down and softly kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes as he did,

'you should get some rest', he told her, Calleigh nodded and smiled, she was feeling a little tired. Horatio looked over at her again as he left, she had snuggled down into the bed and was drifting off to sleep.

Calleigh woke suddenly a few hours later, she sat up sharply then wished she hadn't as a seering pain shot threw her shoulder. Horatio was stood outside her door watching her, he rushed ina s soon as he saw her startle awake. He helped her lay back down, trying to minimise her pain as much as he good. Once she was led down again he decided he would ask her why she sat up so sharply,

'Calleigh', he started softly, 'are you okay?',

'I'm fine Horatio', she told him, trying to reassure him,

'you awoke sharply, are you sure you're okay?', he asked gently, looking down into her eyes and fixing her blankets gently,

'It was just a bad dream, Horatio, that's all', she told him, she smiled lightly as an attempt to get him to relax. He nodded and pulled the chair over to the bed again. He settled down in the chair and gently took hold of Calleigh's hand again.

He softly caressed it woth his thumb as she lay her head back again, but she couldn't fall back asleep. She turned her head to face Horatio who smiled at her, he reached over with his other hand and brushed a stray blonde hair out of her eyes, he followed it with his eyes as it brushed across her lips.

Calleigh felt her heart leap as she saw his eyes watching her lips.

He slowly leant closer to her, watching her eyes for any sign she wanted him to stop, he saw none, he leaned closer, his heat rate quickening, Calleigh could feel her butterflies in her stomach as he got closer.

He was now centimetres away from her, she could feel his breath on her lips.

She looked into his deep, sparkling blue eyes and was instantly lost in them, she could see love and desire swimming in his eyes. He leant closer and closed the distance between them in a passionate and heated first kiss.

A small moan escaped Calleigh's throat as his lps came in contact with her own. She parted her lips so he could deepen the kiss and he did. He entered her mouth with his tongue, exploring, tasting, and enjoying the woman he had been in love with for so long.

They eventually pulled apart for air, Horatio gazed into Calleigh's deep green eyes, and kissed her again. He pressed his lips against hers, softly but passionately. Calleigh kissed him back, using her good arm she reached around him and pulled him closer. He smiled into the kiss and she smiled too. They broke apart and both had huge grins on their faces, Horatio kissed her forehead softly,

'I love you Calleigh', he told her, she smiled and pulled him down to kiss her again,

'I love you too Handsome', she told him back, he grinned and carefully pulled her into a hug.

A/N:ok, there you are, lol chapter 4, you want me to continue, or should i leave it there, i reckon i could get another chapter maybe, but review, lemme know, or lemme know would it be best if i left it there, hope you enjoyed, plz review tell me what you thought of it, thnx.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

The doctor came in again a few minutes later with news that Calleigh could go home as long as she had someone to take care of her and make sure she didn't strain herself. Horatio said he would take care of her, he would either stay at her place or she could stay at his, the doctor nodded an agreement and allowed the release papers to signed. Calleigh was pleased to be out of the hospital, they were now in the hummer on the way to her place to pack a bag of clothes for her and then head to Horatio's place were he would take care of her.

Horatio pulled up outside Calleigh's condo, they both climbed out and headed to her door. Calleigh unlocked it and held it open for Horatio to follow her inside. He did, and closed the door behind him. Calleigh smiled and told him to make himself at home, she would only be five minutes. He nodded and she headed to her bedroom to pack a bag.

Horatio looked around him, her living room was plainly, but elegantly decorated. Cream painted walls and cream carpet. On one of the walls there were several certificates from shooting ranges. Horatio smiled at this. There was a cream sofa in the middle of her living room with a colourful blanket thrown over the back to add a bit of colour to the room. In front of the sofa was a pale wooden coffee table with a TV magazine and remote.

The Television sat in a corner of the room perfectly visible from the sofa. There was also a soft, fluffy white rug on the floor between the sofa and the coffee table. A tall bookcase stood against another wall, full of books on firearms, forensic journals, books just for reading and other forensic books. Horatio also noticed she had a couple of books on bombs and bomb disposal.

He smiled again. Calleigh returned five minutes later with a bag slung over her good shoulder. Horatio was stood with his hands on his hips, his jacket pulled back, and leaning against the door frame from the living room leading to the kitchen.

'you ready?', he asked, she nodded,

'yep', she smiled, her eyes sparkled and Horatio's heart leapt,

'let me take that', he said as he walked towards her to take the bag off of her shoulder, she smiled and allowed him to. He slung it over one shoulder and took Calleigh's hand with his free hand. She smiled again and thanked him as they walked back out to Horatio's hummer.

Horatio pulled up outside his condo and parked his hummer outside it. He and Calleigh climbed out of the hummer and Horatio carried her bag. He unlocked the front door of his home and allowed her inside. She smiled and thanked him. He took her threw and showed her the guest bedroom, he placed her bag on the double bed,

'thanks handsome', she thanked him,

'your welcome Cal', he replied and went to leave her to unpack, she gently grabbed his arm with her good arm as he went past. She bit her lip shyly as she looked up into his deep blue eyes, he smiled looking back into her beautiful green eyes. She stepped closer to him and leant up to him, he leant down and their lips met together in a soft, heated embrace.

When they pulled back they were both breathless. Calleigh smiled again and Horatio chuckled, before leaning down to kiss her again, passionately this time.

Horatio's tongue played across Calleigh's lips seeking entry which she granted, parting her lips for him he entered. When they pulled back they were both breathing erratically, both their eyes were swimming with lust. Calleigh slowly and gently pulled him backwards with her towards the bed. He went willingly. He leant down to her and kissed her again passionately.

She moaned into his mouth as she pulled him down onto the bed with her. She pulled him down on top of her and ran her fingers through his thick red hair as he kissed her deeply.

She began undoing the buttons on the front of his shirt and was pulling it down his shoulders when Horatio pulled back slightly, he looked into her eyes and she could tell his expression was serious,

'are you sure Cal?', he asked her, she smiled and nodded, she pulled him back down into a passionate kiss,

'I've never been so sure of anything Horatio', she told him seriously, he smiled at that and kissed her again. He removed his shirt the rest of the way down his arms and tossed it away.

Calleigh ran her hands up his newly exposed chest as he kissed her. He pulled back slightly and kissed her lightly and softly now. He ran his hands slowly up under her top and gently removed it. He kissed her neck lightly and made his way down to her chest with his kisses.

He removed her bra easily and quickly, tossing it away with her top and his shirt. He kissed his way down to her breasts taking one into his mouth, gently licking and nibbling, Calleigh moaned in pleasure at his actions, this only encouraged him more.

She ran her hands up and down his back and through his hair again. Horatio licked and nipped at her breasts, teasing Calleigh.

He moved his hands down to her thighs, rubbing her legs through her trousers. He teased her more by rubbing her thighs on the inside of her legs.

Calleigh whimpered as he did, softly saying his name. She ran her hands down his back to the waistline of his trousers and round the front. She moved her hand down over his trousers and cupped his length in her hand causing him to growl.

She quickly undid his trousers releasing his length and he growled again as she slid her hand the length of it. Horatio moved back from her breasts to undo her trousers and remove them, along with her panties. He leant in and kissed her stomach, and down to her thighs.

Calleigh moaned again, and pulled him up to her as she lay back on the bed. Horatio kicked his trousers and boxers the rest of the way off and leant down on top of her. She pulled him right down in another heated passionate kiss. He leant up and gently slid himself into her. Calleigh moaned and called his name softly, he leant back down to her kissing her neck and slowly rocking into her. Calleigh was lost in him, all she could do was lay back and feel him, Horatio growled against her neck as he moved in her. Calleigh ran her hands up and down his back and through his hair.

Horatio started to moved faster, more urgently, he could feel Calleigh coming onto a high, and could feel himself getting there too, Calleigh leant up into him and moaned into his chest. He held her up to him against his chest, he came onto a high and Calleigh screamed his name as he came inside her, causing her to go over the edge with him.

Horatio held her for a moment while they both caught their breath back, before laying her back down and removing himself from her. He ay back on the bed and Calleigh snuggled up to him.

He wrapped her tightly in his arms and they both smiled. Neither of them had ever felt so much love. Horatio held her tighter, kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear as she fell asleep,

'I love you so much Calleigh', he felt her tighten her hold on him in a tighter hug, an release it gently as she drifted into sleep. He smiled and decided to join her in sleep, he lay his head back against his pillow, taking in the vanilla smell of her hair, and fell asleep along with her.

**XXxEnDxXx**

A/N, ok, lemme know what you thought in a review plz, I hope you enjoyed, thanks for readin, xx


End file.
